Visions Cause Trouble
by BunnyKat
Summary: **FEEDBACK** Cordy gets a vision causing herself, Angel, and Connor to Sunnydale. Of course, visions are tricky things and soon sends everyone into a sick game. (Repost) B/S C/A D/C W/T
1. To Sunnydale We Go

Title: Visions Cause Trouble  
  
Author: BunnyKat  
  
Rating: PG-13, to chicken to go any higher  
  
Feedback: Yeah! Kat doesn't exactly like flames, but I embrace them! Please give us anything!  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own ANY Angel or Buffy characters (*tear*).  
  
Chapter Title: To Sunnydale We Go  
  
A/N: Background to let you know what's happening.  
  
In Angelverse:  
  
Cordelia and Angel's relationship was growing steadily after Waiting in the Wings and Grooslaug never showed up in the end (YAY!). Angel Investigations never threw Wesley out and he never had the chance to sleep with Lilah (DOUBLE YAY!). Gunn and Fred are just fine in a relationship (SWEET!). At the end of Benediction, Holtz just wanted to die by having his neck sliced, not make it look like Angel did it. Connor caught Justine in the act and gave her a good beating (YES!). After giving the #$%^+ what she deserved, Connor went to Angel and the two have been in a happy father- son relationship ever since (WOO-HOO!). Also Connor developed a slight sense of humor and is less high-strung.  
  
In Buffyverse:  
  
Overall this takes place about two weeks after Wrecked. Xander and Anya's engagement are still going strong (YIPPE!). Willow has stopped using magic and only uses it accidentally and Tara is still broken up with her. Buffy and Spike have slept together, but only that one time. Buffy is also enjoying life a lot more. As for Dawn, she's just Dawn at the moment and everything's the same for her.  
  
Sorry to slow you down. On to the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Angel Investigations got to the Hyperion early in the morning. The "quick sweep" from the night before turned into an all-nighter. Cordelia kept having visions everytime someone was saved. She muttered something about lying down and crawled upstairs. At about five that evening, Wesley poked Angel. "Go ask her."  
  
He turned around. "I don't have it yet."  
  
"Um, yes you do," commented Fred nervously. She went to the desk and rummaged in the drawer. "I picked it up this afternoon." Fred pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to Angel. He placed it on a tray with a mug and walked upstairs.  
  
"We'll be waiting for you," said Gunn. Connor stood by smirking or grinning, something his father could never tell. He got that from his mother. Angel knocked on the door and went in. She was lying on the bed with a pillow over her head.  
  
"If it's more demon fighting, count me out," came her muffled remark. The vampire chuckled, put the tray down and got on one knee.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Cordy sat up sighing. "Yeah. Even though I'm half-demon, doesn't mean I can't get worn out. How many was that?"  
  
He shrugged. "I lost count after twelve."  
  
Both smirked and then Cordy took the mug and drank. She spotted the black box and picked it up. When she opened it, Cordy nearly dropped it from what was inside.  
  
A diamond ring.  
  
"I would have done a big romantic quiet dinner, with candles, but after all the big jobs that have happened recently this is the quietest it has been. And it would honor me, if you would face everything with me. As my wife."  
  
By this time Cordelia was crying. She threw herself on him as a hug. "Of course!" She kissed him before getting back on the bed. They heard cheering from outside the door. "Come in you guys." Everyone piled in smiling and bombarding with questions of the wedding and congratulations. Cordy was answering them happily. She didn't even notice that she didn't have her ring on until Angel took her hand and placed it on her. That's when it happened  
  
*Everything breezed through a white colored mist revealing an old man with a knife and a young girl with scrapes all over her body. They were in a cemetery. The girl was worn out, but from the way she held herself, Cordy could tell that she was a fighter. They bantered for awhile, though she couldn't hear what they were saying. The two began trading blows equally until the old man buried the knife into her stomach . The old man walked off calmly and Cordy looked at the face of the girl, her eyes glazed with dead. The Slayer.*  
  
"Cordy! Can you hear me?" Angel was yelling. When she nodded and sat up. "What happened?"  
  
"Pack a bag," she said terrified. "Connor. Pack a bag too. Now." Before he could ask questions she said, "You don't ask anything I'll let you drive." Connor nodded. No one let him drive, so he wasn't going to ask.  
  
Angel, Connor, and her climbed into the car shortly after, with Cordy at the wheel, and sped off to the north. "When do I get to drive?" asked Connor.  
  
"After I'm done explaining." Cordelia took a deep breath and rattled everything off. By the time she finished Angel was even more speechless than usual and Connor asked who Buffy was.  
  
Angel and Cordy looked at each other. "She's my ex-girlfriend," he said.  
  
"Why didn't we just call?"  
  
"Okay," explained the seer. "First off, Buffy never ever listens to anyone but herself. Secondly, I don't exactly know when the vision was. So we need to get there and stop her from patrolling for as long as we can."  
  
After a long while of silence he said, "I don't think we should tell them about the engagement or the fact you're my son." Both nodded. Cordy began to pull over and motioned for Connor to drive.  
  
After switching seats Connor asked, "Where am I headed?" Angel said one word. "Sunnydale."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . . .  
  
We're ba-a-ack! Told you it wouldn't be . . .to long. Anyhoo, we're gonna update this just like any other fic, once a week or twice if we're gone.  
  
We've also tweaked a few things, it'll be more noticeable in the next chappie.  
  
Always, REVIEW! 


	2. Trouble Starts

Title: Visions Cause Trouble  
  
Author: BunnyKat  
  
Rating: PG-13, to chicken to go any higher  
  
Feedback: Yeah! Kat doesn't exactly like flames, but I embrace them! Please give us anything! Reviewers are our friends!  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own ANY Angel or Buffy characters (*tear*).  
  
Chapter Title: Trouble Starts  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Connor ran over the Welcome to Sunnydale sign. "Where do I drive now?"  
  
Cordellia undid the seatbelt. "I'm driving to the Magic Box," she said getting out of the car.  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
Angel stared at his son. "You nearly hit three semi's, four SUV's, a state patrolman pulled you over - whom we had to knock un-conscience - and you just ran over the sign. No more driving." Angel gave him that look and he climbed in back. It was then that they noticed that Cordy hadn't gotten in. Angel opened the door and a hand grabbed him by the collar and yanked him out. Connor opened his door and was pulled out as well.  
  
There were two gruffmen holding each. Father looked at son and nodded. Angel took one down by tucking a leg behind his knee and flipped the other by taking the neck. The other tripped Angel down from his position. When he got up, he flipped his leg down on the vampire. Angel reacted by turning, flipping up and kicked the other down and punched his attacker.  
  
Connor head-butted the one on the right and punched the other with his now- free-hand. The one he head-butted grabbed from behind. Connor used the body of the nose bled one to shove his body weight into his captor on to the ground. This kind of thing continued for awhile until a voice spoke.  
  
"Um. I don't think that this is. very fair to the, um, lady if you continue."  
  
The man - who Angel recognized from his fiancee's description - was holding Cordy's un-conscience body with a knife at her neck. Both men stopped and the gruff sunk them into blackness as well.. "Leave the boy." The man took out a pocket watch. "It seems that I will be late with my other appointment. You know what to do?" They nodded. "Let the games begin."  
  
***  
  
Connor woke up with a headache. He was alone by the car. He remembered a fight and could tell that it wasn't that long ago because he could still smell everything. He also remembered Cordelia mentioning the Magic Box, so he wandered the streets for a short time before finding the unmistakable blue sign.  
  
Connor saw a blonde woman counting money at the register, a worn out red head typing at an iBook, dark haired man reading a book, and a pretty brunette in a cast side glaring to the red head. The blonde looked up. "We're closed now. Come back tomorrow to spend your money."  
  
"I'm actually looking for Buffy." Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him.  
  
"Why?" asked the young man.  
  
"I'm a friend of Cordelia's. She had a vision of ."  
  
"Wait a minute," said the man. "Since when does Cordelia get visions?"  
  
"Ever since before I knew her. But she had a vision of Buffy dying by a dangerous old man with white hair and a knife." The back door slammed shut.  
  
"Dawn!" yelled the red head. Connor wasted no time. He jumped and was out that door before anyone else could blink.  
  
***  
  
Dawn's first instinct was to contact her sister. When she had gotten a block away from the shop, she dug out her cell phone. 'Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up.' "Hello?" came her sister's voice.  
  
"Buffy, where are you?"  
  
"At the back of Richmond cemetery and I thought I told you that this was for emergencies only."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fi." but Buffy was cut off and it was followed by a series of grunts.  
  
"Buffy!" she yelled into the phone. Dawn hung up and thought, 'Richmond cemetery is about a mile away from here, turn left before the hospital,' and took off at a dead run, putting all those principle test in PE to good use.  
  
When Dawn got there, she had to swallow all fear she had at the man. She took off at a dead run to the man Buffy was facing.  
  
Doc.  
  
***  
  
Buffy wondered around the cemetery aimlessly. It'd been quiet recently, except for the occasional vamp and exploding lent. And of course, him. "Please, just go away."  
  
"Can't do that, luv. We need to talk." She sighed and began to walk off in the other direction. "Don't use the bloody, 'it was a spell' excuse again. It was more than that."  
  
She turned around. "Okay. Just so I don't have to hear that 'Gone with the Wind' thing again."  
  
He came up to her, in that swagger that always made her stay still. Spike began to rub her arms slowly, and whispered, "I know I keep you up at night."  
  
Buffy jerked back quickly. "Did you wonder why I never talked to you in the past two weeks?" Spike didn't say anything. He was amazed at the fact she was going to explain herself. "You're right. I did. . .feel. And it was - good."  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Okay, amazing. But that's just it. Even if you weren't an evil, souless vampire who's tried to kill us all on many occasions, I'd still avoid you. If you were Riley or Angel, I'd avoid you."  
  
"I'm not those bloody g-"  
  
"Point being," she interrupted him before a rant could start. "I'm beginning to enjoy life again. Like the little things. But when we, um. . brought down the house, so to speak, it put me on this high. And everything was sucky again. But if I kept doing that, I'd end up using you and hurting you and myself, and probably everyone else. And I really, really don't want to do that."  
  
"Buffy," began the platinum haired vamp, when a twig or something was thrown at the back of their heads. Both turned to see two vampires about to throw a pebble. "Do you mind?"  
  
"We're going to defeat you Slayer," said one with a nasally voice. Spike tried hard not to laugh and Buffy did laugh. The one that didn't speak lunged at Spike and the nasally one ran. Buffy followed. She caught up with him at a clearing and pushed him down. Then the cell phone rang.  
  
Sighing, Buffy slammed a stake into its heart. "Hello?"  
  
"Buffy?" It was Dawn. "Where are you?"  
  
"At the back of Richmond cemetery and I thought I told you this is for emergencies only."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fi." Buffy was cut off by a backhand from a demon that came out of no where. She fell and dropped the phone. There were ten other demons there by the time the Slayer got up. The fight was an easy one at the beginning. The first five she hit into a tree and they melted like they did at the construction site. While she got rid of them, one of the others grabbed her in a hug and held on. The demons got a few good punches and kick's in her abdomen and face. Buffy crunched her legs up and pushed against the opposing demon with all her strength. This caused her and her captor to fly onto the ground where it disappeared. While flipping up a demon punched her. She punched, kicked, shoved into a tree, (where it disappeared) and jabbed one behind without missing a beat. Huffing, Buffy almost launched herself at another, when they suddenly rammed themselves at the large oaks and melted.  
  
Sighing, she turned around meeting an old man who held a knife and recognized him. "What's up with you guys?" she asked. "You get killed and you keep coming back."  
  
Doc chuckled, "Likewise." He quickly lunged at her with the knife. Buffy dodged it and the two began hand to hand combat. But the Slayer knew she was tired and was quickly thrown down. Just as the knife came down, someone jumped on top and moved. The blade imbedded itself two inches from her stomach. The last thing Buffy remembered was intense pain and black.  
  
***  
  
Dawn jumped on top of Doc. She was flung off and looked up to see the demon take the blade out of Buffy and attempt to take her out again. This time Dawn got him down on a tackle and began beating him down with her cast.  
  
(A/N: Who said that a broken arm sucks?)  
  
Doc kicked her and she tried to beat him again with her cast when he grabbed her throat, cutting off her air. "You know, that was very rude." She tried to punch him, but his tongue came out and wrapped both her hands together. Dawn closed her eyes as Doc drew back the knife for a blow. Then she felt being knocked over. Dawn opened her eyes to see the boy at the Magic Box fighting, quite well, with the demon. She looked over to her sister to see that she wasn't moving. She scrambled over and tried to find a pulse. There was a very faint one.  
  
The boy came up and began examining Buffy. "What about Doc?" asked Dawn. He jerked his head back and she saw that Spike had appeared and was taking care of the situation. He began doing CPR on the Slayer.  
  
"We need something to stop the bleeding," he instructed.  
  
Dawn took off her jean jacket and gave it. She watched as he applied pressure to the wound. "What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Connor. We need to get her to a hospital. She's in shock." Dawn looked up in time to see Doc thrust Spike five feet and run away. Spike came over and tried to pick Buffy up.  
  
"Spike, no," said Dawn. "Look at your hands. They're shaking so much that you'd probably drop her." He did as he was told and couldn't hold them straight. Connor picked her up carefully and nodded for someone to lead the way.  
  
Dawn ran ahead to inform the nurses to get stuff ready. After that everything was a blur. Someone took her aside, she watched Connor place Buffy on a stretcher and then wheeled into another room, someone asked questions about medical problems and then she was left with Spike and Connor. No one said a word. A doctor came up about ten minutes later. He had a head full of white hair and had a kind amount of worry lines to his face. "I would like to talk to the family of Buffy Summers."  
  
Spike started to walk away, when she held on to his sleeve. "Stay."  
  
"Is he a related person to Ms. Summers."  
  
"Yes," answered Dawn taking a deep breath. "He's her fiancée."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Why did she say fiancee? Tune in Friday for the answer! BWAHAHHAHAHA!  
  
Also REVIEW! 


	3. Dreaming

Title: Visions Cause Trouble  
  
Author: BunnyKat  
  
Rating: PG-13, to chicken to go any higher  
  
Feedback: Yeah! Kat doesn't exactly like flames, but I embrace them! Please give us anything! Reviewers are our friends! We appreciate the criticism!  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own ANY Angel or Buffy characters (*tear*).  
  
Chapter Title: Dreaming  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spike just stared at her in shock. Dawn looked at him and begged to play along. He smirked, but there would be lots of explaining later. "What about him?" asked the doctor pointing to Connor.  
  
"He saved her life and mine," said Dawn. "He stays."  
  
The doctor stared disapprovingly, then nodded. "Very well. Ms. Summers was taken to the operating room and was worked on. She lost a great deal of blood, but she should recover nicely." He paused. "Unfortunately, she has yet to wake up. If she doesn't wake up soon, she may slip into a coma. We can't tell for how long and it will be harder to revive her."  
  
None of them said a word. Dawn broke the silence. "I want one of us to be with her at all times." The doctor nodded and led the way to Buffy's room. She was lying in bed with an IV attached to her hand. Over all it just looked like the Slayer was sleeping. When the doctor left, Dawn said to Spike, "The reason I said that she was your fiancée was because I didn't want her to be alone when she wakes up and I have school tomorrow, so I was kind of wondering if you would watch her?" Spike just nodded in response. "Good." She took a ring out of her pocket. "I kind of, sort of borrowed this from Buffy. It can pose as the engagement ring if anyone asks." She handed it to him and he slipped it on her finger. "I could probably stay for another half hour, then I should go. You go and get some blood at your crypt. Be back in a little bit."  
  
Spike hugged her and left. Dawn pulled a chair up to the bed and sat. "Why haven't you staked him yet?" asked Connor.  
  
She looked at him almost crying. "Please don't. We haven't because he helps out. A lot more than you could ever imagine. Even without a soul."  
  
Since Connor could see the sincerity in her look, he abided. "Are you a vampire?"  
  
Dawn stared up. "No!" He looked doubtful. She took his hand and placed it above her heart to where he could feel a beat. Connor just nodded. "So how did you know about. this?"  
  
"Like I said, Cordelia had a vision and we all came here."  
  
"'We all'?"  
  
"Angel and Cordy came too." They sat for awhile.  
  
"Where did Cordy and Angel go?" Connor explained about the abduction in the car. "Oh. You can stay at my place. It would be the couch, but I don't think anyone would mind. Considering the fact you saved mine and Buffy's life." Neither talked until Spike came back and left him to watch over Buffy. Dawn used the hospital phone to inform everyone to meet at her place and that she was okay. She noticed the Connor took one last look in the room before following her out.  
  
Connor and Dawn walked home talking about their lives, informing them about each other, keeping out the main details, like vampire parents and growing up in a hell dimension or being a thousand year old mystical ball of energy. They were just trying to take their mind off what had happened that night. As soon as Dawn walked in the door she was nearly tackled by the amount of questions and people running towards her. Xander was the first to notice the boy. "Who are you?"  
  
"Connor." Dawn suggested that everyone have a seat, which they followed. After they had done that, she explained the nights events.  
  
"Spike is with Buffy!" yelled Xander. Dawn tried to answer but he proceeded to rant. "You know as well as I do that he's a selfish, soulless demon! And don't you dare tell me that he loves her! It's just a lust thing! It'll go away if he leaves! He'll hurt her! Right now I bet Spike is just."  
  
"XANDER SHUT-UP!" yelled Dawn at the top of her lungs. He immediately fell quiet. "He wouldn't. Ever dare hurt Buffy. Sure Spike's soulless and maybe at times, yeah, a little selfish. But we all get like that and don't you try to deny it. Spike did some really, really nasty things in the past but is trying to make amends for it and I'd say that he's doing a pretty good job." She paused. "And I don't want you talking about him like that again."  
  
"But he can't love her," whispered Xander.  
  
"Yes he does," put in Connor who remained silent since stating his name. All in the room stared at him (with the exception of Dawn who was grinning with happiness). "Right before we left the hospital, I saw Spike look at Buffy. I know a couple back in LA who love each other a lot, Fred and Gunn. They're always giving each other those looks." To this, Xander grabbed his jacket and left the house in a fury.  
  
***  
  
Buffy saw Tara playing with a tea set in the park. She sat down to play as well. Buffy looked up, "You're not really here."  
  
Tara looked up too. "I was borrowed along with another."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me." The Slayer turned around to see the other one. Faith stood there. She was in her old apartment supplied by the Mayor. "Hey, B. It's your dream this time."  
  
"Who were you borrowed by?"  
  
"It doesn't matter yet," said Tara who was back in the park, still playing with the tea set.  
  
"Little Miss Muffet's gonna get a boyfriend," said Faith. She was jumping on the bed now. "You'll like him. He won't hurt her. He acts like his father. They'll be tight." Buffy got on the bed and began jumping too. "Little Miss Muffet's about to get finished with counting backwards from 7 3 0. She'll be done. We'll be borrowed again to help."  
  
A bald man jumped between them swinging cheese in their faces. "There aren't 730 pieces of cheese." Simultaneously, both Slayers punched the man.  
  
"I hate that guy," said Buffy getting down.  
  
"You need to use what you found here."  
  
"I don't know where it is."  
  
"The child does." Faith continued jumping.  
  
Buffy nodded and turned back to Tara in the park. The Slayer peeked behind her shoulder, and Faith's apartment was gone. She was playing with five Tarot Cards now. The witch showed her the Sophus card. "You'll have a big story to tell him." She put it down and picked up the blank card. "You have to trust him. He doesn't have anything yet."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Tara picked up the Animus card. "Ask him about it."  
  
"About what?" persisted Buffy getting impatient with the lack of answers.  
  
Tara nodded to the swing set. Buffy looked to see a silhouette of someone swinging. When she looked back, the witch held the Spiritus card. "You can reference from her." When she put it down, she picked up the Manus card. "You might need this."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Not now. I don't know how."  
  
"Trust him. Help him," she said and put Manus down on top of the blank one. "You'll both need the card." Three others with drawings appeared and slid themselves over the others. "They know they belong." The cards disappeared. "They're on reserve. In the back of you're head. They'll be called again." All the cards disappeared. "Go back. They're waiting."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . .  
  
We appreciate all your comments and suggestions. We want to remind you, this is a repost of our very first fic and we've just tweaked the story line. So if the dialogue seems wrong and/or cheesy, yeah it probably is. ;- ) Anyhoo, any other comments or ideas are very welcome. 


	4. Bronzing

Title: Visions Cause Trouble  
  
Author: BunnyKat  
  
Rating: PG-13, to chicken to go any higher  
  
Feedback: Pretty Please?  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own ANY Angel or Buffy characters (*tear*).  
  
A/N: We are SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! (Kat is crying in the corner). High School is so much harder than we anticipated, being freshmen and all. We've gotten to the point where we can update once or twice a week. Try not to hold that to us, because mid- terms are coming up and Kat tends to panic, and my mom won't let me near the computer. So basically we're saying. . . we're really sorry!  
  
Chapter Title: Bronzing  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy's first sense that went into play was her nose. She smelled Marlboro's and the faint smell of cologne. 'Oh, no,' she thought. 'I did it again.' She did it again and remembered nothing. How would she explain it to him? Fighting back tears, Buffy tried to sit up, but had a bad pain in her stomach. Gasping, she laid back down and opened her eyes. Her eyes met with harsh bright lights that bounced off white walls.  
  
She was in a hospital. She hated hospitals. She hated the smell that hung around the hospital. The strange aroma of disinfectants, sickness, and death hung around, especially after her cousin died. Glancing at her side, she saw Spike sitting in a chair sleeping. Buffy thought how sweet he looked sleeping. The wave of relief was quickly taken over by confusion. Then she hit him to wake up. "Spike, what's going on?"  
  
"Buffy! Thank God you're awake! I've got to callz Bit to let her know you're awake." He picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Spike what happened? Why am I in a hospital?"  
  
"You were stabbed, Buffy. By Doc."  
  
***  
  
Connor answered the call from Spike and, in a figure of speaking, explained that Dawn would be right over. Willow left the house early to make up a few classes leaving Dawn and him alone, which Spike had definitely pointed out that he didn't like. Connor climbed the stairs to her room. He smiled when he walked in. She had fallen asleep without changing her clothes. As he walked in, he realized that Dawn was having a nightmare. Connor touched her and began shaking the frail looking girl. She jerked up, looking terrified. "Dawn. It was just a nightmare. You're okay." She hugged him and began to cry on his shoulder.  
  
When she was done, Dawn drew back and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry. I don't usually do that."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No.not now. I.Why did you wake me up?"  
  
"It's about Buffy, she's."  
  
"Oh my God. Did she die?" asked Dawn near tears again.  
  
He gripped her hand, "No, no, no. She woke up." Dawn looked up and jumped up and down in excitement. "Change and I'll meet you downstairs." He just sat down on the couch when Dawn came bounding down the stairs. "I also think that Spike said something about bringing blood."  
  
"What do you mean think?"  
  
"I think that it was in-between all the British slang and cussing. One of the times." Dawn giggled and headed for the refrigerator. Connor like this side of her much better. It was like she was glowing. When she came back, she had two blood packets and put them in her coat pocket.  
  
"Let's go." After a while of walking, Dawn said, "It was the night that my sister died." At his confused look she added. "My dream, it was about the night Buffy died." She proceeded to tell the story of Glory, Doc, and how she had offered to go. When she was done, Dawn was near tears. "Has something like that ever happened to you?"  
  
"I saw my step-father get killed." Dawn starred at him. "I overheard Fred and Gunn at the beach saying that Angel was going to kill Holtz, that's my step-dad. So I ran there in time to see Justine, that's someone who took care of me when I was little, shove and knife into his throat twice. When I ran up, she explained that Angelus had done it and how he deserved payback. That's.when I beat her up pretty bad. I went to the hotel and haven't left there since. That was about three or four weeks ago."  
  
"Sorry," she said after awhile. "Do you miss him?"  
  
"Everyday."  
  
After getting signed in, Dawn walked in, signaling for Connor to wait.  
  
"Buffy?" she asked.  
  
"Dawnie! Get over here!" After hugging her sister, she handed Spike the blood packets.  
  
"Buffy, I want you to meet someone," said Dawn walking towards the door.  
  
"You're boyfriend?" she asked hopeful.  
  
"No. This is Connor." They both walked in. "Connor, Buffy. Buffy, Connor. And Spike."  
  
"Hey, mate."  
  
"You're the guy on the other end of the line," said Connor in recognition.  
  
Buffy hit him. "I told you! You'd freak him out."  
  
"That was the point luv."  
  
They talked for awhile longer before Dawn saying that they were going to stop by the coffee house since they missed breakfast. "Dawn," said Buffy. "Remember what I told you not to order." After she left, Buffy muttered, "She'll order it."  
  
***  
  
"I'll take an orange mocha frappichino," said Dawn. The clerk and Connor both starred at her. "Aren't you going to order?"  
  
"Uh, I'll just have a normal black." When they got their orders, they walked back to the hospital and talked about their secretive lives. The things they faced, what happened, Dawn even explained what she was. "I'm going to head back to LA," said Connor. "Everything is okay now."  
  
She just nodded. She was sure that she would show more disappointment if she didn't have the orange mocha frappichino. By the time they got back Dawn was a hyper mess. Buffy was ready to be released from the hospital, but the doctor warned her to keep it easy.  
  
***  
  
The Summers sister's were going to the Bronze. It was about two days after Buffy was released and they were ready to party! She called Xander to see if he wanted to go, but said Anya and him were going to have desert, to which Buffy didn't press. They tried to get Willow to go, but she would stay home and hit the net and books about the diamond.  
  
"Dawn!" yelled Buffy from the bottom of the stairwell. "Are you almost done?"  
  
"Give me a minute!" she yelled from the bathroom.  
  
Buffy patted herself down quickly. "Wallet," she muttered before bounding upstairs. Willow was sitting at the coffee table typing on her iBook. There was a book across the room that she needed. She stretched her hand and the book shuddered before lifting. Willow gasped breaking her concentration making the book fall of the table. The red-head bit her lip, taking out a notepad and putting a tally on it. She looked at the pad in disgust.  
  
She had done magic unintentionally thirty-five times in the past two weeks.  
  
The doorbell rang and Willow went to answer.  
  
Tara.  
  
"Hey," she said shyly. "C-can I come in?" Willow nodded confused. After she had sat down and set her books down, she talked. "I heard about you quitting magic and I came to h-help."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By helping you control it." Tara took a picture of a woman with long brown hair and piercing green eyes. "This is my first cousin. W-we used to be really, really close. She was just like you. For the power and thrill. She mentored me for a little bit; t-teaching charms and such and I went into my own study after that. Then she went crazy with the magic and dark stuff. My family moved away to escape it. Later she tried to stop completely, like you. But the power in her took over, making her crazy with d-dark magic. After about three days of insanity, she blew up. Literally. A-and I felt it." Willow sank into the chair at the last three sentences.  
  
"It felt like m-my body was increasing in temperature quickly and everything inside me was tearing apart. When it stopped, I knew she died." Tara looked up at her ex, tear streaked. "I don't want to go through that again, especially not with you."  
  
"Tara," said Willow crawling over. "You won't have to." Tara stopped crying and nodded.  
  
"Let me help you," she pleaded. Willow agreed vigorously. After a second of quiet she asked, "Can I-I wash off my face."  
  
Willow stood up. "Yeah. I think that Dawn's still in the bathroom, so will the kitchen sink work." Tara smiled and went while Willow smiled greatly and began cleaning. Buffy jumped down the stairs as Tara came back.  
  
"Are you two going Bronzing?" the Slayer asked.  
  
"No," the witches answered. That's when the sister came downstairs. She had her hair spiral curled to make her look three years older and shirt didn't hurt either. After a similar exchange between them, the girls were gone.  
  
***  
  
Dawn and Buffy talked for and hour, sharing old and new stories and watched people dance. Then Buffy felt a tap on her shoulder. Spike. "Care to dance?"  
  
She glanced at Dawn. "Go. Have fun."  
  
"Are you going to be."  
  
Dawn held up her cast. "I'm invincible." Buffy grinned and kissed her sister before going with the vampire. At that precise moment the song changed.  
  
*I was lost and you were found.*  
  
Spike took Buffy's left hand and she wrapped the other around his waist.  
  
*You see me stand on solid ground I week and you were strong. And me and my guitar we strummed along*  
  
He gently rubbed her hand, felt that the ring was still on her finger, and smiled.  
  
*Sweet Misery it has me that's what you call me. Sweet misery is has me.*  
  
***  
  
As soon as they left, was smiling at the thought of them together. It also reminded her that she wanted a boyfriend. "Hey," said a voice behind her. She whirled around to see Connor.  
  
"Hey. I thought you said you were going back to LA."  
  
"Change of plans," he sighed. "And don't take this the wrong way, but can I stay at your place again?"  
  
Dawn grinned. "I'm sure the couch would work, if that's okay. So why didn't you go back?"  
  
"Um, I came with Angel and Cordy and they aren't back at the hotel, so they're missing here."  
  
"Do you want me to." she asked gesturing to the content couple.  
  
"No, let them dance," said Connor. "This is my problem and I should deal with it. I've been searching all day with nothing. I need a break." She nodded showing understanding, making a mental note to bug him about it later. "Do you want to dance?" She grinned and shook her head.  
  
"Let's talk instead."  
  
***  
  
The song ended with a final chord and Buffy pulled away smiling. "I-I'm going to go and get a drink. Coke." While she moved to the bar, Spike stared at her in wonder and was astounded by her beauty even still. A brief movement moving towards her caught his eye.  
  
Buffy walked to the bar and ordered the coke. "Cordy?" someone asked behind her. It was Angel. He had a cut over his left eye and his shirt was torn. "Oh, Buffy, um can I talk to you outside?"  
  
She nodded. "I just have to do something real fast. I'll meet you in the alley. Are you okay?"  
  
He nodded. With that, she turned and headed back to where Spike was, but he had disappeared. Sighing, Buffy went to the table making sure she put a mental note in her head to talk to him later. She found Connor there. "I thought Dawn said you were leaving."  
  
"Change of plans," he put simply. "Do you think it would be fine if I was at your house again."  
  
"Yeah, sure no problem. Listen, Dawn. I need to go and do something, so do you think that maybe, you'll be okay going home alone. With Connor there obviously. I'll be there shortly after." Dawn nodded, tugging at his arm, dragging him out of the Bronze. Buffy shook her head at the couple's acts. She really wished that he was the boyfriend that Faith told her about in her dream. Buffy left the Bronze out the back door, preparing for her talk with Angel.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Look for the next chapter sometime this week. ;-) 


	5. Small Talks

Title: Visions Cause Trouble  
  
Author: BunnyKat  
  
Rating: PG-13, to chicken to go any higher  
  
Feedback: Pretty Please?  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own ANY Angel or Buffy characters (*tear*).  
  
A/N: This would've been up sooner, but there's a little something called pop-ups, and they tend to crash your computer if there's to many of them. Then there's the fact I got one that started a slight type of virus, which was sorta a bitch. Anyhoo, glad I have a dad who's genius with computers! So here it is!  
  
A/N: For the previous chapter, we don't own Michelle Branch or the song "Sweet Misery" (Although we do own the album ;0)  
  
Chapter Title: Small Talks  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The teens left the Bronze and made it home without any demons. They went in the front door and stopped. They saw Willow and Tara chanting quietly, bathed in a goldenrod light. Dawn stepped forward quickly opening her mouth about to yell, when strong, firm arms grabbed her back and put a hand over her mouth. "Don't interrupt," whispered Connor into her ear. "I've seen this spell on Quoroth. And the effects are disastrous is you interrupt. They're aligning spirits, asking them for help."  
  
He let go of her and they watched a bit more until Tara got up saying, "Remember control, not the power." She jumped at the two teens.  
  
"What is going on?" demanded Dawn tapping her foot.  
  
Connor pointed behind him. "I'm going to go get a drink. In the kitchen," and left.  
  
"It's just asking the spirits to help her through this," explained Tara holding her head. "I set it up to understand how much control she has. And I need an aspirin," walking to the kitchen.  
  
Dawn just wasn't taking it and held up her cast. "Look what she did to me. She could have done a lot worse. Tara, she went to someone to get high on magic!" Tara downed the Tylenol an water. "And now you're encouraging this?"  
  
"Dawn, Willow could explode!"  
  
Connor set his glass down. "I'm gonna go see how she's doing. In the living room" and left.  
  
"What?" asked Dawn sitting on a stool.  
  
"I feel it when people I'm close to die. I-I felt it when my cousin died, when mom died, when Joyce died, when Buffy died. And honestly I'd rather feel the p-pain of Mom's, Joyce's, and Buffy's at the same time before have another person explode inside me." Tara was crying.  
  
Dawn hugged her. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just don't want her to go all dependent and hurt other people."  
  
Tara grinned. "That's where I come in," and left to check on the witch. Dawn though for a moment before going upstairs for a shower.  
  
The light around Willow had turned blue, indicating that the spirits had answered her plea. Tara got back in and shut off the spell. Connor turned on the lights in the room and Willow opened her eyes. She was pale, but smiling. "They've agreed to let you be my guide."  
  
Tara hugged her and then turned to Connor. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Tara."  
  
"Connor." He looked up the stairs. "I'm gonna go check on Dawn."  
  
"Um, Connor," said Willow. "Are you going to spend the right again?" He nodded. "I kind of promised that Tara could use the couch for tonight, so could you take the floor?" He nodded again.  
  
After he left Tara turned to Willow and asked, "How long has he known Dawnie?"  
  
"About four or five days. Why?"  
  
"Let's just say that their aura is very red."  
  
Willow looked a little confused.  
  
***  
  
Buffy was walking home from her talk with Angel. They had gone to the mansion and discussed the issue, which didn't take to long. He had offered to walk her home, but she declined saying she needed time to think. The one thing that got her was Cordelia's visions. She was now half-demongirl-with- visions Cordy. Not Cheerleader-MissPerfect Cordelia. That gave her something to think about.  
  
As Buffy walked past a graveyard, a vamp jumped out of the bushes. "Slayer. I will drink your blood."  
  
"Can you guys honestly come up with anything else. Say like a lame pick-up line, or better yet, nothing at all." The vamp lunged at Buffy. She side stepped and hit him on the back, knocking him down. He leaped up and ran towards her at full force. Buffy kicked him in the stomach pushing him back a few feet.  
  
Unfortunately, her wound wasn't completely healed and Buffy felt the stitches tear a little bit, which hurt. Buffy fell down and looked at her side. It was bleeding again. "Ow," she muttered.  
  
Buffy tried to defend herself from the vampire, but it was nearly impossible because of the pain in her side. The vampire laid on top of her, about to bite when a force knocked it off. Buffy sat up enough to see Spike hit the fledging twice and dust him. He then came over to her. "How long have you been following me?" she asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Long enough," he answered. "Come on, let's get you to the Magic Box."  
  
"No. I'm fine," she fought to stand straight up, but failed sitting back down. She saw him glaring at her in disbelief. "Really, I'm fine. I-I'm just admiring the.the lovely tree work around this area." Buffy nodded trying to prove her point and also hiding her bleeding side.  
  
"Luv, don't try to hide the bleeding. I can smell it from here." Spike held out his hand for Buffy to take. Sighing she took it and the two of them made it to the Magic Box that was little ways away. Spike managed to jimmy the back lock and they made their way to the training room. Buffy wobbled to the couch by herself while the vampire got the first aid kit. "You'll, uh. You'll need to take off your shirt."  
  
Buffy looked up shocked at first, but then realized that there was no other way to do it and abided. Spike came over and took the towel that he wetted and cleaned the wound, then began to cut the stitches. "Seriously, how long were you following me?"  
  
"I saw you on the street down from the mansion, that it." Silence again. "So, what were you and the Poofster talking about?"  
  
The Slayer grinned his use of words. "Nothing much. He and Cordy came to Sunnydale to warn about the vision, it still shocks me that Cordelia is a demon seer. Anyway, Angel and her got kidnapped right when they came into town. He managed to escape through air ducts and sewer systems. I told him about Connor warning us. Angel just nodded."  
  
"Why didn't he walk with you?" asked Spike beginning the stitching.  
  
"I didn't want him to. I needed time to think." Silence. "Is that why you left the Bronze?"  
  
"Uh, well. Yeah. I thought that you wouldn't be coming back over so I excused myself."  
  
"Oh." Buffy could feel him smiling. Suddenly he stood up. "All done?"  
  
"All done."  
  
"Good." Buffy slowly got out of her chair and made her way over to the chest of clothes and picked out a new shirt.  
  
"The next time the doctor says take it easy. Take it easy."  
  
"Oh? And what do you, Doctor Spike, say?"  
  
"First of all, take it easy. Second of all, you bloody well better never call me that again."  
  
"All right. Doctor Spike," she answered skipping out of the room.  
  
"Hey." Spike followed and proceeded to walk her home.  
  
***  
  
Tara and Willow were looking through books when Buffy came through the door. "Wow!" yelled Tara, putting the book she was reading between Buffy and her eyes.  
  
"Tara, what's wrong?" asked Willow looking concerned.  
  
"I'm f-fine. Buffy, could I-I talk to you in the other room? Privately?" The Slayer nodded and followed the witch into the kitchen. "Who were you thinking about when you came into the room?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Dawn said you had to go do something. What was it?"  
  
"See Angel."  
  
"N-No, that's not it. . . hey. You're wearing a different shirt." Buffy suddenly became silent. "What happened?"  
  
"A vampire attacked me on my walk home. The stitches broke when I kicked it, but Spike came by and staked it. He took me to the Magic Box and fixed."  
  
"That's it!" Tara exclaimed.  
  
"What's it?" asked Buffy thoroughly lost.  
  
Tara leaned over the counter. "W-What do you feel about Spike?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your aura. It's so red when you think of him."  
  
"So."  
  
"So, that means, that you h-have deep feelings for him."  
  
"How deep?"  
  
"I-I wouldn't say it's Anya red. I'd say it's as red as Dawn and Connor's."  
  
"Dawn and Connor are together?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Don't freak out, but they are spending a lot time together and are having the same deep feelings."  
  
Buffy looked up, "Thank you God!" Tara looked confused. "When I was in the coma, I had a dream that involved you and Faith. You said you guys were 'borrowed'. Faith told me that Dawn was going to get a boyfriend and that he would have what I needed from her apartment." The witch just nodded. "You were playing with Tarot Cards and showed me a blank one saying that I had to trust him. You showed me a lot of other cards and said that I'd need them later." Suddenly, Buffy's eyes grew big and she ran into the other room. "Will, do you remember that one spell we did to defeat Adam?"  
  
Willow glanced at Tara quickly before nodding. "I was Spiritus, Xander was Animus, Giles was Sophus, and you were Manus."  
  
"Did Xander happen to tell you about a swing set in his dream?"  
  
"No. Why are you asking?" Buffy sat down and explained her dream to the witches. "Oh."  
  
"I'm going to go upstairs and head to bed."  
  
"You might want to check on Connor and Dawn. Last we heard was they were talking in her room." Buffy nodded and headed upstairs. She'd tell them to go to bed after a shower.  
  
***  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors!" said the two teens. "Rock beats scissors," said Dawn. "You're turn. It's gotta be good too."  
  
"Oh and my hitting the head off a chirago demon in a swing wasn't?"  
  
"That was mostly gross."  
  
"Oh." The shower turned on. "This entire talk is private right?"  
  
"Of course! If Buffy found out I skipped that many classes or Willow found out I went into her old magic books I wouldn't be sitting here right now." There was silence. "Well?"  
  
"Do you know Angel?"  
  
"Yeah. Buffy and him used to go out."  
  
"Really?" Dawn nodded. "I'm his son."  
  
Dawn sat there for a minute in shock. "How? Why didn't we know about you when they went out together?"  
  
"Calm down. It's a long story." Connor proceeded to tell the cliffs notes version or his life. "Don't really like talking about it to much. Point is. I'm happy where I am in life. Nothing much more to it."  
  
"That means we're about the same age!" She briefly told him about the whole logic with the Key.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Dawn answered it. "It's about time you guys went to sleep," said Buffy.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Buffy stared at her. "It's past one. Tara and Willow are all ready in their respected places." She smiled, then turned around and began heading down the hall.  
  
She heard Dawn. "Okay. Two of us, one bed. That doesn't work. Um, why don't you take the bed?"  
  
"I'll take the floor."  
  
"Uh, no, that's not."  
  
"Oh, believe me, I've had worse."  
  
Buffy stopped in her tracks. It was a basic reenactment of her and Angel. "Connor, do you snore?" asked Dawn.  
  
"I don't know. It's been a long time since anyone's been in a position to let me know." That made Buffy slide to the floor. That was way to creepy and to be a coincidence. After a few minutes, she got up and headed to her room to fall asleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . .  
  
*GASP* What's gonna happen next? Tune in later and find out! And as always, review! 


	6. Taken Part 1

Title: Visions Cause Trouble  
  
Author: BunnyKat  
  
Rating: PG-13, to chicken to go any higher  
  
Feedback: Yeah! Kat doesn't exactly like flames, but I embrace them! Please give us anything! Reviewers are our friends!  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own ANY Angel or Buffy characters (*tear*).  
  
A/N: So, so, so, so, sorry for no updates in awhile. With Thanksgiving and mid-terms slowly sneaking in on us. . . times been shot. This upcoming weekend we're gonna write like crazy on this story so it'll be done quicker.  
  
Chapter Title: Taken  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The smell of pancakes wafted through the air into Dawn's room, waking up the teens. "Willow hasn't taken over pancake duty," said Dawn. She saw Connor's confused look. "Whenever Tara has to go to the bathroom, Willow starts to make pancakes and they kind of burn. It's usually my cue to get up if I haven't." He grinned and both of them headed downstairs.  
  
The witch looked up and smiled at them. "Do you want funny shaped or normal?" Dawn requested funny shaped, as did Connor out of curiosity.  
  
Buffy came downstairs smiling widely. "Do you know what day it is Dawn?"  
  
"Saturday."  
  
"You're cast is coming off at 4:00 today." Dawn jumped up and down in joy.  
  
***  
  
Dawn was still jumping up and down when she exited the hospital with Buffy and Connor. "I'm free! I'm free! Yeah! I wanna go do something out in the world. Please, please, please?"  
  
Buffy sighed, "I have to go meet the gang at the Magic Box. You two can do whatever you want, just be home by five. 5:15 at the latest."  
  
"Okay, Mom," joked Dawn dragging Connor along. They walked around for about while, talking with each other. They reached a park and sat in the swings. "So what music do you like?"  
  
"I kind of like the Goo Goo Dolls," he said as he began to push her in the swing.  
  
"I think that they're music on 'Gutterflower' is cool, but just Johnny's, cuz Robbie has a weird voice.  
  
"I like 'A Boy Named Goo'."  
  
"I only have 'Dizzy' and 'Gutterflower'. I adore the picture of Johnny in 'Dizzy', he looks so hot." Connor's eye began to twitch at this little notion. Dawn saw this action. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Fine I just got something into my eye," Connor said.  
  
Dawn looked at her watch. "Oh no. I should've been home an hour and a half ago."  
  
"I could tell your sister that I kept you out longer."  
  
"That's fine. If we go down Mainstreet home'll be quicker. It'll still take awhile though." The two of them headed out.  
  
***  
  
Buffy and Angel were heading up to Mainstreet discussing how they would get Cordelia back. At that moment Spike ran up. "Slayer, there's a nest in the back alley. . . Peaches! Good to see you!"  
  
"Spike," said Angel threateningly, stepping forward. Buffy intercepted in- between the two vampires ceasing any physical action. "Have you tortured anyone recently?"  
  
"Angel," pleaded Buffy.  
  
"Well, poof, does the fact that you taught me everything weigh in on your brooding?"  
  
"Spike!"  
  
Angel tried to take another step forward. "Has the bleach finally got to your head after fifty years?"  
  
"Stop it! You two are acting like a bunch of little old ladies!" exclaimed Buffy. "Spike, where's the nest."  
  
"You actually believe him?" asked Angel.  
  
"Yes, he's been helping for about two years. You have a problem with it, don't say anything." She turned to face Spike. "No, taunting." He held his hands up in a 'surrender pose'.  
  
"It's in the back alleyway of the music store on Mainstreet."  
  
"Well, then let's go!" said Buffy. The three of them, ran up to the store to see two teenagers walking down it, talking and laughing. "Dawn?" They stopped.  
  
"Uh-oh," the younger sister said.  
  
"Yeah, 'uh-oh'. What are you doing out at this time of night?" exclaimed Buffy.  
  
"It wasn't her fault," said Connor stepping in. "I wanted to see more of the town and we stayed out longer than expected."  
  
Angel squinted. "Connor?"  
  
"D. . .Angel. Where have you been?"  
  
"I'd ask the same thing-"  
  
Spike started laughing. "Peaches! I didn't know you had it in you." He began to clap his hands together. "Oh, this is bloody well good!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Buffy. Her question wasn't answered because a vampire tackled her into the music store. She felt a needle prick in her arm and reacted by punching him off of her.  
  
Buffy looked around the store seeing Spike and Angel take on two vampire's by themselves, Connor taking one while looking over Dawn with her own. All other thought ceased by the vampire brought her down. She struggled a bit and threw him into the chimes. "Oh! Pretty. Let's do that again!"  
  
The vampire got up and began to advance towards her. "Aw, come on! That wasn't fun?" The Slayer picked up a cymbal and flung it at the vampire, cutting off it's neck. She looked up to see Angel stake one with his stake, Dawn get one with a drumstick, Connor take a bass wire to it's neck and Spike rip it's head off. Connor immediately took something out from his jean strap and leapt at another demon.  
  
The second wave came through and jumped into the store. One of them headed toward Buffy and tried to kick her in the stomach, but she jumped back. Buffy launched a punch into her face and grabbed a guitar, snapped off it's neck and staked her. There was a vampire right after her and it tried to tackle Buffy. She side stepped away and watched as it launched itself into the drum set.  
  
She reached in to stake it when a wave of dizziness hit her. "Oh, no," she said. "Not again." The vampire got up and tripped her onto the floor it reached around her neck to choke her. Buffy couldn't do anything about it.  
  
The world was fading black when she breathed in dust. Coughing heavily, she looked up to see Spike holding a clarinet. She looked around the store. "They're gone," said Spike. "Bit, Jr., and the poof. The vamps took 'em all."  
  
Buffy stood up. "Tell me if this hurts." Before he could ask, she punched him in the jaw. His head didn't even snap back and Buffy winced as pain shot through her arm.  
  
"Slayer, what going on?" She ran her hands through her hair. There were sirens outside and Spike led her outside when a glint caught her eye. She picked it up the large knife and gave it to Spike to place in his pocket, meaning to look at it later.  
  
***  
  
The two went back to the Summer household. He set her down on the couch and sat on the coffee table. "What happened?" he asked, taking the knife out of his duster and setting it down.  
  
"Giles has done this before," she muttered. Spike looked confused. "He said that it was a mixture of organic herbs or something. But it relaxes the muscles. Equaling in me unable to fight." She tried to hold back the tears.  
  
"What would the Watcher want to do something like that?"  
  
"It was a test. He failed it and got fired for telling me about it." She sniffed. "I've gotta call everyone." She got up and went to pick up the phone. She was shaking uncontrollably. Spike got up and wrapped his arms around her, ceasing her shaking a little bit.  
  
"Why don't you wait til morning, luv. You're tired and there's not a lot of bloody good it'll do you."  
  
Buffy started crying. "She's all I have left. If I lose her. . ."  
  
"You won't," said Spike squeezing her a little more. "How's your side?"  
  
"Good. Your stitches really held up."  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "Now go upstairs and get some sleep. I'll check around and see if I can find anything." He felt her nod.  
  
She pulled away and began climbing the stairs. Spike began heading for the door when Buffy said sincerely, "Spike. Thank you."  
  
"Anytime luv. Anytime." And with that he went into the night.  
  
***  
  
When Buffy got to her room, she remembered that the knife was left on the table. She went downstairs to put it away, just in case Social Services came by. Buffy picked it up off the table.  
  
It was the jackal knife that Faith used to own. "Oh, God."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . . .  
  
Look for the next chappie sometime this week! ;-) 


	7. Taken Part 2

Title: Visions Cause Trouble  
  
Author: BunnyKat  
  
Rating: PG-13, to chicken to go any higher  
  
Feedback: Yeah! Kat doesn't exactly like flames, but I embrace them! Please give us anything! Reviewers are our friends! Pretty Pretty please?  
  
A/N: Does everyone here agree that finals suck? That's the reason this wasn't updated last week. Sorry, but you can blame the schooling system.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own ANY Angel or Buffy characters (*tear*).  
  
Chapter Title: Taken Part 2  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fog lifted from Dawn's vision and met the eyes of a pissed off Cordelia. "Well it took you long enough!" The two girls embraced.  
  
"I like it," said Dawn referring to the shoulder length auburn hair. When Cordy tucked her hair behind her ear with her left hand, Dawn noted the shining rock on it. Deciding to lead her on, Dawn said, "And congratulations. Connor told me everything. He's very lucky."  
  
The seer's eyes got wide. "Connor told you about Angel and me!"  
  
"It's Angel?" asked Dawn and she started laughing.  
  
"You mean he didn't tell you?"  
  
"No, I was just guessing that you were engaged. Let me see the rock. Details. Can I be a bridesmaid?" Soon the two of them were talking about wedding plans and the future. Again Dawn's vision was blurred, but this time it was Angel hugging Cordelia. "No need for PDA, there's a minor in this room."  
  
"Sorry," said Angel.  
  
"We'll be good," said Cordy. They let go of each other, but were still sitting quite close. Angel and Cordy began to whisper to each other and Dawn went to go check on Connor. She shook him gently and rolled him over from his side. She saw a little hole with a bruise forming around it on his arm.  
  
"Um, guys. Connor doesn't bruise easily or get random holes in his arm right?" They nodded with confused looks on their faces. "Then how comes he has a big one right now." The couple dashed over to the prone boy and tried to wake him.  
  
Angel sniffed above his son's cut. "It's lairë. A type of muscle relaxant. I think they might have given him too much." He sighed and looked at both girls with concern in his eyes. "I don't know if he'll wake up."  
  
***  
  
Spike was wondering aimlessly throughout town, slowly using up his cigarette's, thinking about what might have happened in the past thirty-six hours. Positives, he was reconciling with Buffy. Negatives, the poof showed up and now he, Jr., and Bit were taken by some insane demon. It didn't take him long to narrow his list down to one suspect. Doc. Bloody pillock was going down. Spike smelled the sun rising, and quickly headed to Buffy's house.  
  
He rushed into the kitchen before the rays could get to him. Buffy was sitting on a stool on the island, drinking hot chocolate. "Do you mind if I make a cuppa?" She shook her head, still staring into the steaming liquid. When he sat down, Spike asked, "You get any sleep last night?"  
  
She shook her head again. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"I chit-chatted with Willy, leaving his bar in near shambles," he said with a hint of pride in his voice. She smiled a little bit, but not much.  
  
"So that's a no-go?" He nodded. "I'm meeting the gang at the Magic Box. I'll tell them everything then." She sighed getting up. "You can stay here for the day and do. . . whatever." She paused. "Except go into my room." Spike smirked. Buffy got to the door and turned around again. "And Spike. Thank you. Seriously."  
  
As soon as she left, he turned and headed to the stairs. There was a forbidden room he was going to explore.  
  
***  
  
Angel and Cordelia were in the far corner, huddled up and sleeping. Dawn looked down at Connor. Granted, she had known him for less than a week, it seemed . . . wrong for him to be in this state. She had been thinking about Willow's magic books trying to think if there was a cure. She had skimmed over the part about poisons and read a fair amount of the antidotes, but mainly looked at the levitation and element spells. None of which can help now.  
  
She glanced back at the two lovebirds in the corner. Cordy had fallen asleep, and Angel exhausted from the past few days, laid down next to her and was soon in a slumber of his own. She turned her attention back to Connor. "Hey. Just because you're unconscious doesn't mean that we can't talk." Dawn grinned at how ridiculous this must appear. She picked up his hand and began to rub it. "You were fighting really well in the music store. I never woulda thought of taking a base wire to the neck. Maybe when we get outta this thing alive, you could teach me some fight moves."  
  
Dawn sighed. "I kinda think this is my fault," she muttered. "Like, maybe if I had picked a different street to go home on, or if I'd kept track of the time. Maybe I could make a deal with Doc. He always, seems to want the Key, so maybe I could ask for you guys to leave and me stay here. I'm just really sorry you had to get mixed up with this."  
  
She looked at the hole in Connor's arm and touched it. A green shimmer appeared from her hand and wrapped itself over the wound. "Wow!" yelled Dawn, moving backwards and startling Angel and Cordy.  
  
Connor groaned and sat up, shaking his head. "Oh, thank God!" exclaimed Cordy, hugging Connor, followed shortly by Angel.  
  
None of them had noticed what Dawn had done, so she stayed quiet about it.  
  
***  
  
Buffy came into her room at about 7:30, to find Spike asleep on her bed. Grinning, she picked up Mr. Gordo and hurled it at him. "Ya hit the pansies," he muttered out before waking up.  
  
"Pansies?" asked Buffy smothering a laugh.  
  
The vampire handled the pig dangerously. "You never ask again, the pork's tail stays intact."  
  
Buffy's eyes silted. "You wouldn't."  
  
He threw the stuffed animal back at her and sat up. "How did everyone handle it?"  
  
"They freaked, understandably." She sat down beside him. "We called Giles and he said that there was a whole bunch of that stuff stolen from the council within the last couple of weeks." Buffy sighed, "He also said that he would come to Sunnydale as soon as his retreat was over. No matter what."  
  
"I'll wager you're not happy about that."  
  
"It's just. . I'm finally getting used to him not being here, everyone is. And then he'll come back for a visit and it'll seem like old times. But he'll only stay a week and then go back to his home." She paused. "I dunno, maybe-"  
  
She never had a chance to finish her statement when the windows crashed open, to reveal a rather large demon. "Run," he whispered to Buffy, as he picked up the ax lying next to the bed.  
  
Buffy did as she was told and skipped clumsily down the stairs. She threw open the front door and didn't even make it to the porch steps before she was knocked unconscious.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Aren't we just evil with the cliffhangers.  
  
Preview (aka basic guist of next chappie) With lives in the balance, Connor must chose who to take and who to leave.  
  
Evil huh? 


	8. Team Mates

Title: Visions Cause Trouble  
  
Author: BunnyKat  
  
Rating: PG-13, to chicken to go any higher  
  
Feedback: Yeah! Kat doesn't exactly like flames, but I embrace them! Please give us anything! Reviewers are our friends! We appreciate the criticism!  
  
A/N: About the lack of updating. . . . if you've also been reading "The Way End of Days Should Have Been" (which Bunny & Lucky have been writing) you'd know about the problems Bunny's been having. Her sister's godmother recently passed away, her grandmother had a serious surgery, and her cousin has a terminal disease. So a break was needed to get things back in order, but we're going to try and stay back for good.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own ANY Angel or Buffy characters (*tear*).  
  
Chapter Title: Teammates  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The four prisoners walked around the cell, trying to find a loose stone or anything to pick their way out. There was no such way. "Okay," said Angel. "Maybe we should think of this in another way. Try to think of something they said, or any actions they did, or-"  
  
"He needed us," interrupted Cordy. "He needed Dawn and me. He never said why, but mentioned that he needed us."  
  
Dawn shrugged as if this was old news. "Doc obviously needs me so he can open a portal to a different dimension." The vampire and seer looked at her oddly. "Key. Can open dimensions. You know the drill."  
  
Cordy shook her head. "He also mentioned a game-"  
  
The door slammed open and Doc stood there. "I do believe it's time we pick teams."  
  
"Constantly," muttered Cordy before being drug away with everyone else.  
  
Connor was brought down a different hallway from the others. When he realized this, he began to struggle more which took four brutes to hold him. He was led to a room with a glass window showing into the next room. Doc turned to face him. "You'll be picking two people to go with you. But choose wisely." He nodded and both Angel and Cordelia were thrown into the room, bound and unconscious. Dawn and Buffy were put in next. He wasn't quite sure how Buffy had gotten there, but he'd seen enough.  
  
Connor lunged himself at the cool glass, trying to break it, only to discover there was a magical field on it. It flung him across the room with a crack on the wall where he hit. "Decisions, decisions," taunted the demon. "Time's short too. We've, um, got to keep a schedule."  
  
Connor looked. How was he supposed to chose? 'Baby? You gotta listen to me? All right?'  
  
"Huh?" he asked aloud and turned to see a woman in black pants and a red shirt. She was blonde and had an aura like he knew her.  
  
'Shhh,' she said, though he seemed to be the only person to hear her. 'Just think what you want to know.'  
  
'Who are you? What are you doing here?'  
  
The woman smiled. 'So curious,' she muttered. 'I'm a messenger from the powers. I'm here to tell you need to take Angel and Buffy with you.'  
  
'I can't just leave them here,' he argued in his mind and standing up.  
  
'Look at them.' Connor looked out the window. 'I know how you feel. More than you think. I also know that you've taken a liking to the girl and you don't want to leave her.' She stepped into his line of vision. 'But if you don't do as I say. You'll all die. Dawn included.'  
  
The woman looked into the room and stared. 'Take Buffy and Angel with you,' she stated. 'Then tell Buffy to talk to the witches, especially the blonde one, about her dream. It's time he's accepted.'  
  
Connor tilted his head. 'Who are you?'  
  
She smiled one more time. 'Take care, my son.' Darla gently kissed his cheek. 'And please tell Angel I gave my blessing.' Darla walked away, fading as she went.  
  
Doc sighed in annoyance. "Who are you. . going to take?"  
  
"Angel and Buffy," he said tensely.  
  
"Wise choice."  
  
The next thing Connor knew was blackness.  
  
***  
  
The three figures were hurled from the van before it sped away. Buffy immediately sat up and began working her knots and got them free. Angel had his already done and was helping Connor. "Why?" demanded Buffy walking towards him threateningly, only being stopped by Angel. "Why didn't you take Dawn out?"  
  
"He needed her and would've killed us all if I had!" he exclaimed angrily.  
  
"How do you know!" she yelled, nearly crying now.  
  
He gazed at the street. "Because of my mother," he stated calmly.  
  
"Your mother?" questioned Angel. "What'd she say? How'd you see her?"  
  
"The Powers," he stated evenly. "She also said for you to talk to Tara about your dream. Said it's time 'he' was accepted."  
  
Buffy tilted her head in thought. "Who is your Mom anyway?"  
  
Angel and Connor sent a nervous glance to each other. "How about we get to your house," suggested Angel to Buffy quickly, "then we'll decide on what to do next."  
  
She shrugged in agreement. As they walked back, Buffy stayed a little closer to the two super beings than regular. She didn't want to admit to them quite yet that she couldn't fight like she normally could.  
  
***  
  
As soon as they crossed the threshold to the Summers, Buffy was swarmed with her friends, checking to make sure she was okay. "We called Giles about your. . problem," said Willow. Angel looked behind the group to see Spike leaning against a wall, a grin of happiness on his face.  
  
"Well, what did he say?" asked Buffy urgently.  
  
Angel made eye-contact with his grand-childe and tilted his head towards the kitchen. Spike pushed off the wall.  
  
"Peaches?"  
  
The elder vampire paced across the kitchen. "They can't know about Connor," he stated finally.  
  
He smirked. "That's all then?" At his nod, Spike added. "Now what about your girlfriend?"  
  
Angel's head snapped up. "Spike," he said threateningly.  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist," he responded with a wave of the hand. "I won't tell, s'long as you're not complaining about my being here."  
  
"Deal," he said, with a bitter taste in the mouth.  
  
"Hey," spoke up Tara, making her presence known. She pointed behind her to the living room nervously, sensing she'd interrupted something. "You two'd b-better get back in here. We need to think of a plan or-or something."  
  
"Be right there, Glinda," said Spike, then turning back to Angel. "Just to be clear, I still hate you. Liam."  
  
"Feeling's more than mutual. William."  
  
Tara forced back a giggle that was forcing it's way out of her mouth. It was funny how territorial men could be.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Even though we probably don't deserve it, could you please review? Pretty pretty please? 


End file.
